The use of model giant axons in the squid and crayfish has led to the formulation of the "Glial-Neuronal Protein Transfer Hypothesis." In addition, the giant axon has been a useful model for the study of 1) biochemical bases of excitability, 2) Intra-axonal Protein Phosphorylation, and 3) The regulation of axonal growth by Ca ions activated proteases.